


Show you what it feels like

by lady_starrlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Non-Penetrative Sex, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_starrlight/pseuds/lady_starrlight
Summary: Lainey sneaks a small smile over at Keira when Pidge starts to rant. Keira blinks once, slow, heavy, drags her eyes over Lainey’s frame. Lainey grins wider at that, bites her bottom lip as if to hold in a laugh. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Keira watches, completely enamoured.“I can help you, if you want,” Lainey says, like a secret. “Anytime.”...Keira really likes this girl in her poetry class.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Show you what it feels like

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Outside" by Ellie Goulding. Idk why I like it so much, but that tik tok remix makes me feel some type of way.

_ <<I can’t stop thinking about you _

Keira’s leg vibrates frustratedly underneath the metal table of the coffee shop, her back bent as she curves towards her phone, waiting for a reply. She sends out another text:

_ <<I’ve been thinking about you all day. About last night _

“Keira? What type of burger did you want?” Shiro asks, mildly but in a tone that conveys that it isn’t the first time she’d asked.

“Uhh. Beet,” she responds after Alor shoots her a look that meant if she chose any non-vegan option she’d be in for a conversation that night. 

“God, are you still texting that girl?” Shiro asks, mystified and maybe a little annoyed; it _was_ the first weekend they’d seen each other in like, forever. You _were_ supposed to pay attention to your sister in moments like that.

But this girl, god, this _girl--_

“You’re so gay,” Alor says, amused, and Keira groans. 

“I am,” she says, hanging her head down, if only to check her phone again. Then, a response:

_ >>You made me feel so good _

_ >>I wish I could show you _

Keira’s eyes widen; she grips her phone and stands upright.

“I--” she starts, but the words die in her throat when she sees the hurt look on Shiro’s face. Resignedly, she sinks back down onto her stool. “Nevermind. It can wait.”

“Thank you,” Shiro says, already happier. Keira’s shoulders slump, she looks back down at her phone.

_ <<God, I wish I could see _

_ <<Show me anyways? _

There’s no answer for a bit; Keira’s starting to freak out that maybe she’s pressuring her when she gets a picture: two brown legs, parted, connected to a long brown torso. The picture cuts off above her ribcage. The only thing she’s wearing are a pair of uncharacteristically dark colored lace panties. A hand slides underneath them, along her bellybutton, the muscles of her stomach.

Keira _squirms_ when she gets the picture, doing her best to shield it from potential onlookers. She knows how good those fingers are. God, she wanted to be over there right _now_.

Shiro’s happily chatting away about something or another, to which Alor’s responding occasionally, a proper conversationalist. Keira turns her attention back to her phone.

_ <<Jesus fuck _

_ <<Lainey, you’re beautiful _

  
  
  
  
  


Keira first met Lainey in her poetry class, maybe. She doesn’t know. Lainey says they met somewhere else, but.

Shiro had encouraged her to take another english class, after getting all her gen ed’s done her freshman year. Keira didn’t want to. She hated english. She’s always hated english, had been much more of a math and physics brain than anything else. But Shiro had said it was good to ‘educate yourself’ and ‘better yourself’ so whatever, Keira took it.

And then Lainey had walked into their first lecture, all glowing golden-brown skin and glossy dark hair. She’d been wearing this pale blue maxi skirt that had a slit along its side. Every time she shifted, Keira caught a glimpse of warm brown. Keira had felt herself draw up, fully, her breath pulled taut and her lips pursed, imagining. Some of Lainey’s long, dark, glossy hair had spilled over a shoulder and Keira’s eyes had followed the line of her neck.

She’d watched her throughout the whole lecture. Her glossy pinkish-red lips, the flecks of golden eyeshadow on her cheeks. The curve of her eyelashes. She was so pretty Keira felt it throughout her whole body. She wanted to put her hands on her.

They didn’t talk until later, a while later, when this kid-- Pidge, maybe?-- approached Lainey and talked to her. Keira had watched the way she’d laughed, the way her body turned naturally into the conversation, as if she wasn’t doubting every word that came out of her mouth. It didn’t surprise Keira much; she’d figured, a girl that looked like that must be friends with everybody.

The kid caught Keira looking, and had that day, unknowingly, lit a spark-- no, he’d dropped a match in a line of gunpowder that would end up leading to her and Lainey; what they were and what they’d end up being. He’d said, “You have no idea what’s going on in this lecture either, huh, Kogane?” To which Lainey had turned and blinked her butterfly lashes in surprise.

“Really?” she says, an element of disbelief in her voice. “You’re-- just so smart, I’m-- sorry, a little--”

“No, he’s right,” Keira half admits. She could do poetry, she was just. Kind of struggling. “I’m-- poetry just kind of seems like--”

“--Totally confusing, right?” Pidge complains, pulling at his hair. “What does this shit even mean!”

Lainey sneaks a small smile over at Keira when Pidge starts to rant. Keira blinks once, slow, heavy, drags her eyes over Lainey’s frame. Lainey grins wider at that, bites her bottom lip as if to hold in a laugh. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Keira watches, completely enamoured.

“I can help you, if you want,” Lainey says, like a secret. “Anytime.”  
  
  
  


And then:

After texting a bit, seeing each other at parties and hanging out for a bit, even calling once (though it was for help on homework and lasted like ten minutes), Lainey bounds up to her one day in these stupidly huge filas and a pale pink dress. She looks beautiful. She’s so cute.

She says, rushed, excited, as if she’d sat through the whole lecture only to talk to Keira afterwards, “I got this book for you, I really hope you like it.”

Keira turns fully, so she’s facing Lainey, bends her head down a little to inspect the cover. “Really? For me?” She doesn’t really read much.

Lainey doesn’t respond, so Keira looks up and oh. _Oh_.

Lainey’s eyes are wide, kind of, and when she sees Keira looking her lashes flutter together. They’re close, like, really close, like their noses almost touching and Keira can see the individual freckles on Lainey’s cheeks. Her pupils are kind of big and her breath comes out shaky and oh, Keira gets it, feels her ears burn red and the breath in her own chest grow tight.

“Um,” Keira says kind of loudly, looking back down at the book. “I- thank you, uh. For the book. I don’t-- uh, I don’t read a ton, so.”

“I know you don’t,” Lainey says, voice low, amused, unfairly even. “That’s why I got this for you. It’s called _the Black Unicorn_. It’s by Audre Lorde. She’s-- my favorite. Well, I mean,” Keira looks up to see Lainey giving her a private smile, “other than Sappho.”

Keira snorts, the tension draining out of her, slightly. She leans closer, knocks her shoulder into Lainey’s, lightly. “Shut up.”

Lainey grins, wide and mischievous, and when Keira moves to pull away, Lainey grips a finger in a belt loop on Keira’s pants and Keira feels it like a punch to the gut. Keira stares down at Lainey, her breath shallow. Lainey’s eyes fall hooded, her smile shrinks so that it’s just her grinning, biting down on her lip. Keira feels a rush of heat.

“Remember when you said you haven’t seen the original _Suspiria_ ?” Lainey says, softly. Keira blinks. They had talked about that; Keira was a bit of a horror movie person and Lainey was a bit of an old movie person. Lainey had gotten really excited when Keira had said she hadn’t watched it, texting back, _omg I own a copy!!! you should come over sometime and watch it with me!!_

“Mhm,” is all Keira can really manage to say.

Lainey’s grin goes wider again. “Well, wanna come over finally Friday and watch it?”

“Uh huh,” Keira says, and Lainey releases her, but Keira is still enthralled.

“Great!” she beams. Her gaze slides along Keira slyly, shyly. “See you then.”  
  
  
  


That night, Keira wears jeans, though she’s not really one for denim, pairs it with a red graphic shirt, her dark red backpack slung over her shoulder. She knocks on the apartment door; a tall, curvy girl opens it.

“Hi,” she says. “You must be Keira! I’m Hunk-- you can come right in! I’d love to stay and chat more and I wish I could offer you some food but I actually really gotta rush. Having drinks with my coworkers tonight, you know?”

Keira nods dumbly at the girl’s megawatt smile. When she walks in, the girl disappears, like a yellow streak of lightning. Keira blinks and there’s Lainey, in a tiny, pale blue crop top and a short, _short_ , high waisted white skirt. Her grin is slow and sweet like honey when she sees Keira.

“Hi,” she says, and Keira responds with a dull stare.

“Hi,” Keira says, finally, and Lainey laughs, grabs Keira by the hand and pulls.

Keira would still be staring at their conjoined hands if Lainey’s room wasn’t such a sight to see. It was lit up in a reddish purple, the only lamps in the room LED. There was a fish tank next to the giant TV, the background glowing blue as a goldfish swam across the water, a fiery red. The far side of the apartment was a window, revealing all the glittery lights of New York at night time.

“This is my bed,” Lainey says, walking over to the bed parallel to the window, covered with pale blue silk sheets and circular satin pillows. “You can just leave your backpack anywhere.”

Keira slides her backpack amongst one of the many piles of clothing on the ground as Lainey sighs and jumps onto her bed, noticing, for the first time, the bed right next to the door, perpendicular to the door.

“We’re poor,” Keira hears an explanation. “Technically this is a two bedroom apartment, but there are-- well, were-- four people living here. Rianna moved out to live with her girlfriend.”

“Oh,” says Keira, turning to look at Lainey, and immediately whipping her head downwards, her face burning. Lainey’s lying down on her back, her hair pooled around her. Her crop top has slid up, way up, revealing the underside of her boobs, because she’s not wearing a bra, apparently. Lainey’s long fingers trace idly at her revealed midriff, her bellybutton. Her skin remains that warm golden brown. Keira can see the line of her muscle underneath her skin. She grins widely at Keira’s reaction.

“Come sit,” Lainey says. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable while watching the movie!”

“Okay,” Keira says dumbly, sits next to Lainey on her bed. Lainey raises her leg and her skirt falls upwards, Keira can see the blue of her panties and she feels lightheaded. After a moment, Lainey grabs her bicep and yanks her so that they’re both lying down on Lainey’s bed.

Keira’s breath feels short and her heart is racing too fast and her eyes are probably really wide and when she turns her head, Lainey’s looking right back at her.

“Are you usually scared during horror movies?” Lainey asks, her breath tickling Keira’s skin.

“No,” Keira says, her throat dry. “What about you? Do you get scared?”

“Yeah,” Lainey breathes, “But I can be brave.”

She kisses Keira. Keira doesn’t even feel it at first, but then she’s suddenly feeling it all over, her mouth is so soft and she surges suddenly, like she can’t even help it, grabbing Lainey’s elbows and pulling her forwards. Lainey pulls away, her lip gloss making a soft little _pop_ , already smudged. She sits up, hair falling over one shoulder and looking at Keira underneath her as she asks, hazily, as if she wasn’t even fully there, “was that okay?”

Keira just makes this wounded noise and reaches for Lainey, which she seems to take as confirmation. Lainey’s knees bracket her in and she falls forwards, capturing Keira’s mouth in a wet slide as her hands cup Keira’s head. Keira’s arms wrap around Lainey, clinging at her waist and her back. And then there’s tongue suddenly and Keira wants, no, Keira _needs_ more and she leans forwards, sucking wet noises from Lainey’s mouth.

“Can I touch you,” Keira mumbles, licking Lainey’s lower lip and then traveling back to her mouth indecisively. She’s never felt this way, so addicted to the soft mesh of lips before, but it feels like every single point in her mouth is on fire, alight, as if Lainey’s smile turns every spot on her body into a fault line of pleasure.

“ _Please_ ,” Lainey moans, and Keira drags her hands up, over the soft brown skin of her torso and over the plush of her breasts, perky, revelling in the way Lainey whines softly at that and the way her legs open up just a tiny bit more.

Keira doesn’t want to stop, thinks she could live like this and be happy for the rest of her life, probably. She grabs Lainey and hauls her forwards by her soft, naked waist, running her palms in broad sweeps across her torso, watching as Lainey practically hums with pleasure, hands scrambling at Keira’s biceps for purchase. She fists a hand in Lainey’s hair and pulls, kissing and kissing and kissing at Lainey’s wet mouth.

She doesn’t go home that night.

  
  
  
  
  


The thing with Lainey is that she’s great. The thing with Lainey is great. When they talk, it’s for hours, about everything and nothing all at once. When conversation dies, neither of them hang up; making excuses to be with each other for longer and longer. Keira’s spent a lot of time silently watching her phone as Lainey cooks dinner over facetime. It’s been a week and a half after they failed to watch _Suspiria_ and they’ve only seen each other in person once since, because of their poetry class.

Lainey had texted. She and Hunk were having dinner together and they wanted Keira to be there. The dinner is at seven but Keira shows up at five, loiters in the hallway wondering whether to knock when the door finally opens.

“I can hear you pacing out there,” Lainey says, grinning. She looks tired. She’s got on makeup but all she’s wearing is a blue hoodie, unzipped, over a white tank top and pale blue, velvet, juicy couture bottoms. It’s kind of a silly outfit, like something Paris Hilton would wear, but she manages to look good in it. Either way, she’s not wearing a bra and Keira really doesn’t mind at all. It takes her by surprise, how much she really doesn’t mind; in fact, she feels it all over, a forceful thrum of heat throughout her body, settling low beneath her stomach and on her cheeks.

“You’re really beautiful,” Keira says, stupidly, and Lainey snorts but smiles, timid, turns around and walks into the kitchen.

“I made Senioritas. I _am_ Cuban, after all,” Lainey says, but she sounds drained. Keira can see the pastries on a baking sheet, unspectacular but yummy looking. “I’m not-- particularly good at baking, or anything. Not like Hunk, but it’s relaxing, so--”

Keira’s standing behind her, next to her, so close that she can feel the heat of her body radiating out. Lainey turns and notices, the skin on her cheekbones coloring, a little bit. Keira blinks, cups her face gently, so gently as her heart pounds in her chest. Her thumbs trace over the little smears of purple underneath Lainey’s eyes that her concealer couldn’t quite cover.

“Lainey,” she says lowly. “Are you okay?”

Lainey’s eyelids slide downwards, almost completely shut, and she slumps into her arms, hand coming up to trace idly at the one Keira had cupping her face. “I’m fine, just... I’m. Exhausted.”

Keira steps closer into her space, her nose tracing gently along Lainey’s. She runs her lips across Lainey’s cheekbone. She wants to live, like this, in Lainey’s warmth. “It’s okay, Lane.”

Lainey chuckles, weakly, as if trying to dismiss her own feelings, opens her mouth to say something probably along those lines but gasps instead when Keira’s fingers trace over her hipbones and her waistline and when Keira sucks hotly underneath her jaw. Her fingers, clenched in the sleeves of her hoodie, press into Keira’s shoulders as Lainey’s body arches into hers, closer, wanting, needing to be touched more. It amazes her, how well Lainey melds into her. It’s as if their bodies were made for each other, Lainey’s breasts pressing up against her as Keira’s hands dig into the dimples at the small of her back, her long neck stretched out for her as her dark hair pools to the side. She was so pretty it made Keira’s heart burn.

“Let me make you feel good,” Keira murmurs, her breath and lips hot and wet against Lainey’s skin. Lainey whimpers when Keira’s fingers glide under her tank top and below her waistband. “Lane?”

Lainey’s eyes are hooded, dazed, her mouth glossy. Keira can’t help it, swipes a thumb along her lips and pushes into her mouth, groaning at the suction and the heat. Keira pulls it out and Lainey grabs her hand, sucking open mouthed at her wrist. Keira feels hot all over. Lainey says, “Don’t stop,” and Keira doesn’t.

Keira drags her fingers through the wet heat of Lainey’s pussy and sucks at her chest. Lainey’s body jolts with every little punched out _unh_ she makes, when Keira swipes her thumb over Lainey’s clit until she comes, whimpering, knuckles white as she clings to the marble countertops.

  
  
  
  
  


“Do you think you’re in love?” Shiro asks quietly and later-- like five months later. They’re on the roof of Keira’s building, high off some weed Keira had stolen from Lainey. Shiro doesn’t usually smoke, but she’d met Lainey for the first time, that night. Keira had been in love before and it was scary. Shiro had been, too, and it was devastating. Keira wasn’t surprised when Shiro had said she needed to relax.

Keira knew it wasn’t anything against Lainey. Shiro had flicked the lighter, once, twice, bending down low to light her joint in a way that conveyed, falsely, that she had done this many times before. She’d coughed once sucking in, though.

Back in the desert, Shiro and Keira used to climb onto roofs and stare at the stars above them, pointing out constellations to each other and guessing what lay beyond them. Keira’d been like, thirteen then, still hero-worshipping the shit out of her older sister, practically a college graduate by then. There’s no room for any of that, in New York. It’s two in the morning but the only lights they can see are the ones from passing planes. It’s almost oppressive, how dark the sky seems.

They still lay down and stare upwards, Shiro’s body curling in towards her as if she was still trying to protect Keira from the world. That’s when she asks.

“Do you think you’re in love?”

Keira looks up into the terrified face of her older sister and nods, once. Lying wouldn’t do any good. And Keira was overwhelmed in her feelings for Lainey; it was as if Lainey was an ocean, crystal blues and greens and waves so high Keira got carried to the sun.

Shiro sighs, shaky, and says, “Okay.”

“Really?” Keira turns her head, her ponytail squished underneath her skull at the uncomfortable angle. “Wait, that’s really it?”

“Yeah, Keira,” Shiro says, closing her eyes. “She seems wonderful. And-- more than that, too. I want you to be happy. And I trust you.”

Keira grins, buries her head in her sister’s shoulder. “I love you too, Shiro.”

  
  
  
  
  


“I know it’s fast, but the rent is really piling up,” Lainey says, quickly, her eyes darting to the side in nervousness. “I’m sorry if this is awkward and you _totally_ don’t have to say yes but I really don’t know who else to turn to--”

Keira, who’d been staring at disbelief at the tiny box she held, breaks out of her stupor. “Are you kidding me?” she asks, voice sounding loud and choppy to her own ears.

Lainey quiets, chews on a strawberry lip. She looks up at Keira, big brown doe eyes.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Keira repeats, astounded. “Are you kidding-- _Yes_ , Lainey, the answer is _yes--_ ”

Lainey laughs, the sound loud and bright as Keira wraps her arms around her torso and spins her around, box forgotten as Keira presses kisses along the line of Lainey’s collar and neck, pushes her onto the bed next to them. The box tumbles to the ground; light glints off a dull key.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry
> 
> Come say hi! [Lady Starrlight](https://ladystarrlight.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Or not!! That's ok too.


End file.
